Dan Hibiki (The True Lore of Dragon Ball X)
Summary Dan Hibiki is one of the members of the universe 13, the main universe in the story The True Lore of Dragon Ball X, he is always seen as a joke, but that is because of the fact that he was unable to use his full potential, he is currently with Shaggy and Scooby, looking for others fighters to join their cause so their Universe isn't destroyed. Appearance Dan Hibiki has a similar outfit to Ryu and Ken, wearing a traditional karate gi with a black undershirt much like SNK fighter Ryo Sakazaki's. His head and face closely resembles Robert Garcia from SNK's Art of Fighting, while his outfit is bright pink as a parallel to Ryo's usual orange. Personality Dan Hibiki is a firm believer of the "Way of the Man", a philosophy self made of how man should act, he is always boastful but that is because he feels like the man he is, he needs to be imposing, this is seen to be doubtful though, since Shaggy says that someone may have done something to him. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good ( He wants everyone to be a follower of the "Way of the Man", because in his own thoughts, if they were like he is, there wouldn't have problems in the world), Chaotic Evil when is Dark Dan (Is shown to like torturing people, as he did with Sagat, has no problems in killing people if it will satiate his thirst for blood.) Name: Dan Hibiki Origin: The True Lore of Dragon Ball X Gender: Male Age: Early thirties Classification: Martial Artist, Hadou user Date of Birth: November 25 * Zodiac/Horoscope: Sagittarius (On American Calendar) Birthplace: Hong Kong, China Weight:'''163 lbs '''Height: 177 cm Likes: Taunting people, his father, Sakura, Blanka, himself. Dislikes: Wakame (seaweed), evildoers, cool guys, Sagat, people he considers cooler than him. Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Fighting, learning how to be a better man, Karaoke Values: The Way of the Man, honor, Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Shaggy, Scooby, Sakura, Blanka, Universe 13 Previous Affiliation: Go Hibiki Themes: His Stage theme Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B | At least High 7-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation | All the previous abilities plus Fear Inducing Aura, Flight and Heat Manipulation (The heat of his attack was strong enough to transform the rest of Sagat body into Attack Potency: Wall Level (Punched through a sandbag) | At least Large Mountain Level (As a user of Hadou, he should be comparable to Dark Ryu and Akuma, stomped Sagat when unleashed the Dark Hadou) Speed: Superhuman | Massively Hipersonic (Comparable to Akuma Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Wall class | At least Large Mountain Class Stamina: Superhuman | At least Superhuman Range: Standard Melee range | Standard Melee Range, dozens of meters with his Dark Hadou Standard Equipment: Photo and a pen (So he can throw autographs at his enemies) Intelligence: Average (While Boastful and arrogant, is still knowledgeable in Martial Arts) | Average (Still has Dan intelligence, but the malice of the Dark Hadou) Weaknesses: Cocky, boastful | Cocky, likes to torture those who fight against him. Feats: Killed Sagat, is called one of the strongest by Shaggy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gadoken: Launches a ball of ki from one arm that can travel less than 1 feet, it can be used to extend a combo. * Autograph: Dan gives the enemy an autograph with a photo of his face shocking and stunning them. * Koryuken: A rip off of the Shoryuken, jumps lower. * Dankukyaku: Jumps towards the opponent, kicking several times in mid-air. He can also use this move in mid-air. * Saikyo Defense: While blocking, he thrusts forward slightly, blunting some damage. * Shinku Gadoken: Creates a massive ball of ki that doesn't travel any distance, but decimates any block. * Koryu Rekka: Performs a Koryuken that deals more damage and jumps higher. * Hissho Buraiken: Lands a combo of several punches, finishing with a low kick and a small Koryuken. * Shisso Buraiken: Punches and kicks the opponent several times, finishing with a small Koryuken and then taunts. * Haoh Gadoken: Charges a massive Gadoken and launches it with both of his arms; but he is sent flying in the process. * Dark Gadoken: Charges a Gadoken that destroys everything in its path, it also generates heat that is launched and carried away with it. Key: Sealed | Dark Dan/Recruitment Arc Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: